Forever And For Always
by x-Tali-x
Summary: This is my take on the Nate&Sophie LJ about what if Sophie had taken Nate's invitation for dinner at the end of the first episode of the second season. Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think, slightly spoiler if you haven't seen the episode.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Leverage or am I in any way associated with the show or TNT; this was made for pure fun only.

**A/N: **Okay so this one shot came from the idea on the Nate and Sophie LJ, the what if Sophie had taken Nate's invitation and ditched the boyfriend. This is my take in it and well if you haven't seen the episode yet then there might be some spoilers. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forever and For Always**

Boyfriend! She had a boyfriend! How could such a simple word create so many confusing feelings in him? _Well_ Nate thought, what _did you expect?_ A part of him realized she would eventually move on; after all no one would wait forever, for anyone. And right now Nate didn't feel like he was good enough for someone to wait ten minutes for. As it was she had demonstrated the patience of a saint to have waited for as long as she did. Now she was gone and the thought of that hurt him.

Nate remembered with a little pain that Sophie had once told him to not take too long, and then isn't that exactly what he did? He felt that he had went and lost the only person that he had probably truly loved; the one that hadn't simply given up and ditch him when the going got tough. Even though he now had to admit to himself that he had been a right royal in the arse, as well as a complete bastard, Sophie was still there. Even through all of that that he could go through he knew he could count on Sophie when he needed help in the past. He drew on her strength and support and bit by bit he was coming to realize how much she meant to him. Every day without her in his life was a hard day for him, and for some stupid reason (maybe it was pride or simply pig-headed stubbornness) it had all served to bring him to where he was now. Without her. The ironic thing was that he now knew he was finally ready to move on from the ghosts of his past, he was finally ready to change something for the better in his life. Now Sophie has a boyfriend; she was taken and he was left empty-handed and empty-hearted.

Nate wondered if he managed to hide the sadness from his face when Sophie had told him the news. He suspected not as he knew only too well how easily and accurately she was able to read him. The whole scene as it continued to play out in his mind was just plain awkward. He had watched her walk out from the bar to go meet that boyfriend of hers and right there his heart had broken; he had heard as well as felt the pieces fall to the floor. This time he had really screwed up. To be honest he didn't want to meet her boyfriend; it was painful enough to know that he existed at all and Nate didn't need to see him to know him and pretend that he was happy with it. How could he face this man and greet him amicably all the while asking himself if he made Sophie happy? If this person was the one she deserved?

Nate knew he was being selfish, he knew that he should be happy for Sophie, and he wanted to. Truly, he wanted to be happy for her because she did mean so much to him. But when the truth was told, wasn't. What's more, judging by the expression on her face when she had told him about this mysterious new man in her life she didn't look that happy either. Nate thought what he had seen was nothing more than Sophie feeling sorry for him. Yes Sophie was an actress, and had demonstrated oh so effectively that she had the natural talent to fool anyone that she wanted to, but not Nate. Nate watched the scene in his mind yet another time and realised her look was one of feeling sorry for him. Just that, no more.

Almost instinctively something within him cried out for a drink. Well after all he was in a bar, and he would be lying again if he said a drink right now wouldn't have felt good. But something else spoke. It was Sophie's look, her mixed emotion of being happy for herself, and sad for Nate. For having given him more than enough time and yet Nate used it all up. By now he had already ordered a drink, but instead of simply scoffing it he took the glass, smelt deeply allowing it to activate his odour senses, and somehow, someway he simply placed it back on the bar.

*******

The scene was painful for Sophie too, and she was also reliving it as she walked to the car. It had been painful for her to tell him that she had a boyfriend, and to see the sadness in his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that she had always loved. She should have known that this would be his reaction. Even if he thought he was clever enough to mask the raw emotion on his face she knew him well enough to know she would see right through him. If he smiled and made some crack about how happy he was for her she would have been able to tell that he was lying. Better than anyone on the planet, better even than his ex-wife Sophie could tell when he was hiding his emotions, but this time he didn't bother to. Or he couldn't. She felt the news had hit him with a sledge hammer blow and he looked positively shocked at hearing that she had a boyfriend. Sophie had felt sad, beyond sadness. Her own heart was breaking when she stepped from the bar leaving Nate alone, and she suddenly found herself with a wide yawning hole in her soul.

Yes she had waited for him. She had wanted him to come to this point for so long that she forgot a time when she didn't want him. Instead events had a way of sweeping up all those around them, and when it came to facts Nate had such bad timing. There was a time not long before where Sophie started to wonder if she would ever see him again. For many lonely, long hours she had really thought that they were over; whatever "they" had been anyway. But then again she had been the one calling them back together. She had been the one wanting to see them all, wanting to see him, wanting to have him back in her life.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment as she gathered her thoughts, before opening them and coming to a decision. She was done playing; long past all those games. The Grifter could so easily read people for a living but Nate had become the hardest to really know. Sometimes they seemed to be on the same page and at other times it was like they were totally different. Sometimes it had felt that she didn't know him at all. Reaching for her phone she did what she needed to do. She followed her heart, for the first time she was giving in temptation; she was doing what her heart told her to do.

*******

Surprise! That was the look that crossed Nate's face when he stepped out of the bar to find Sophie outside. The look of surprise was palpable; only now Sophie wondered if he wouldn't simply assume his usual position at the bar and drink himself into a stupor. Her arms crossed in front of her chest and a sweet surprised smile of her own played on her lips. She tilted her head to the side as she watched with amusement the look on Nate's face. Nate had thought that by now she would be gone; off to dinner or whatever with her boyfriend. But instead here she was, before him, smiling back at him. He stepped closer to where she was, his hands placed inside his trouser pockets.

"Is the invitation still open?" Sophie asked as her smile expanded to fill her beautiful face.

Nate raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Yes but I thought you had something to do… I mean….your boyfriend…?"

"I called him," Sophie said simply. "I told him that I couldn't make it. That something had come up at the last minute. Something that I ……well that really wanted to do." She shrugged and gave Nate an innocent look. He could tell that this was all unprepared; that Sophie was making all this up as she went along and he simply nodded, as if he understood. He continued to nod, not really trusting himself with whatever words wanted to tumble out of his mouth.

The pause between them stretched to fill the vacuum they stood within. There was no more bar, or people, or car park. The whole world ceased to be. It was just Nate and Sophie; blue eyes and brown locked together.

"….The invitation?" Sophie asked again.

"Dinner?" Nate asked quickly, he didn't want to give Sophie even a fraction of a second in which to change her mind. "Sure! You bet!" he said enthusiastically. "Let's eat…I mean….let me take you to dinner."

Sophie grinned at his response, for a heartbeat it was as if they were both love-struck teenagers and she had just agreed to go with him to the prom. Nate led her to his car and unlocked it with the remote, and then in the same motion he opened the door for her. Sophie thanked him as she passed by him, brushing against him and holding her breath so as to completely consume his fragrance; the one she often smelled in the instant before falling asleep. He gently closed the door and walked to the driver's side, getting in the car and starting the engine. Every move was performed in silence, and Nate was thrilled beyond measure just for the simple reason of having her next to him. He hoped the car smelled like her sweet perfume for days or weeks afterward to remind him of her; not that he could ever forget. He drove and Sophie didn't even know if he had a destination in mind; only that she too was happy to be here with him. She trusted him, and after all they had been through together and as part of an amazing team she trusted him with her own life. This man sitting next to her and smiling so genuinely knew her better than anyone ever had or would.

*******

The instant their destination became apparent to her Sophie couldn't help but grin. Whether by chance or design Nate had brought her to wonderful and small Italian restaurant. It looked very cosy, the sort of rendezvous perfectly made for intimate and romantic dining, judging on her appraisal as Nate opened the door and offered his hand for her to take. Smiling she took his hand in her own, and enjoyed the feeling of his skin touching her own. It just felt right. As Sophie looked about taking in the décor a waitress was showing them to a small but adequate table for two in a small nook that gave them privacy. Here, Sophie thought, Nate would have a quiet place to talk if he wanted to. Menus set before them the waitress left them alone.

"I hope that this is okay with you," Nate said with a polite smile. For his own part he was simply happy that she was with him, a part of him couldn't believe his luck but when she took him up on his offer of dinner he knew this would be the perfect place. "I've been here a few times," he continued, "And the food is amazing." _As amazing as you _are, Nate said to himself. "It's not as fancy as what you are used to Sophie but it's…."

"It's perfect Nate, I love it," She replied cutting him off, letting him know he didn't need to make excuses. She smiled at him, and watched as his interest was suddenly absorbed by the menu, but she could tell he was using that as an excuse to not look up at her. Sophie grinned; she knew only too well how under her skin he was. She was hopelessly head-over-heels in love with him. And it seemed she always had been.

The waitress was there in what seemed a second to take their orders; time appeared to be stalled for both of them. Nate quickly chose the specialty of the house, mainly to maximise his time alone with Sophie, and Sophie had done the same, for the exact same reason. Alone again Sophie's gaze had returned to him but Nate seemed to be avoiding looking at her. He scanned the restaurant as if looking for the target of one of their operations, he had looked everywhere but not to her. Sophie looked down and started to play with her napkin, she didn't know what to expect. Whatever was going through his mind when he first invited her to dinner seemed to have evaporated since the moment she told him that she had someone in her life.

"Listen Nate, I really thought we wouldn't see each other again," Sophie said "I really thought you didn't want anything to do with me. Relationship wise I mean." He looked into her eyes and let her finish. "I mean," she continued "What with Maggie and everything that has happened to you, I guess I just assumed that you didn't want to see me again." She stopped and silence filled them. This, Sophie thought was a, THE pivotal moment. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that well I tried to move on with my life. I really did Nate. But that wasn't enough. I missed all of you. I wanted to see you all again. I wanted to see YOU Nate. I missed you and I needed you back in my life." There, said. Never to be unsaid.

Nate looked up and nodded. "I know that I'm complicated. I know that I've blown every chance you've given me Sophie…….." She smiled at hearing her name from his lips; she would never tire of hearing him say her name. "I'm controlling and self-centred and I might have, from time to time given you the wrong impression. But I have to ask, Sophie did you really think that I wanted to get back with Maggie?"

Sophie had been about to answer but before she could he raised his hand, indicating he was not yet done. She had been open and honest and now it was time, way PAST time to be open and honest in return. "I have no feelings for Maggie," Nate said, and her heart swelled to hear that. Funny but with that uncertainness out of the way, to know he had no romantic involvement with Maggie was something Sophie was happy to hear. "There is nothing there….between us. We….um we've talked, I told her the truth. That I could never get back with her. "Nate took a deep breath; he was never good with this kind of openness. "I know that I didn't stop you finding someone and I regret that. It stands as the BIGGEST mistake of my entire life. Maybe if I have done things differently, we would be different too."

"Don't, just don't Nate. Don't blame yourself; entirely. It was not ALL your fault….."

"Ten years…." Nate said. "I made you wait for….."

"You did what you needed to do. As it is our identities were known, we we've been wanted everywhere. I guess when it's all said and done, you did the right thing." She looked down again before looking back at him. "He doesn't mean anything, I mean he is nice and all that but…he is not you. I tried, Nate I REALLY did, but when I looked at him all I could see was you. It was driving me insane and that was one of the reasons that made the gather the courage to call you all."

"If he doesn't mean a thing why are you with him Sophie?" Their gazes finally meeting one on one.

"Because I needed to move on. I didn't know what to expect from you Nate. I didn't know what you wanted or where you were in your mind. Most of all I didn't know what was going to happen between us, if anything. And then Adam came along and it felt good but then everything changed." Sophie dropped her eyes from Nate's feeling so very vulnerable at opening herself entirely to him. She was telling him everything, telling all her secrets; she just couldn't keep anything in any more. "Nate, my feelings for you have never changed, if anything they've grown stronger…."

Nate nodded, he knew she loved him deeply but he was fighting so many turmoils in his mind he wasn't able to act before. "It's just…Nate I need more than what ifs. I need more than waiting……never knowing what may or may not happen. I need to know, I need to be SURE that what I want between you and me is really there, and that I'm not just imagining it. I don't want to be some kind of last resort in your life. I want to MEAN something to you." Sophie took a deep breath; she could feel how fast her heart was beating.

"You mean something to me Sophie," He said with his gentle voice and his eyes were reaching out to her. "Back then I couldn't…… You know I couldn't. It wouldn't have been fair on you before. I couldn't have started something unless and until I was sure I'd be in it for the long haul Sophie. Yes I had a lot to deal with, in a way I needed to solve my personal problems before I was in a position to offer you anything. Sophie I know I've been selfish; I knew you wouldn't wait for me forever and I'm not holding that against anything you did. You deserve to be happy and you deserved to have a life, a real life. If I know anything at all in the world it's that you deserve to be with someone that can make you happy not a screwed up bastard like me." He was still looking at her, taking in her beauty, drinking every inch of her, thinking how amazing she looked. He already loved her new hairstyle and how adorable it made her look.

"You're not a screwed up bastard," Sophie said at last. "Yes you can be a bastard but you're not screwed up Nate. I never thought that. I understood what you've been torturing yourself with right at the start. Then with Maggie coming back into the picture…I just got confused then we all split up and went our own ways. " Gently she reached for his hand. As her fingertips grazed his skin her heart started to beat faster still. "I don't care if you think I deserve better or not. Because there is just one thing I need, just one person and as kind and nice Adam is, he is not that person."

Eyes locked together again.

"You are. The one that I need, that I think about every waking hour is sitting right in front of me. The one that I need is you Nate. It always has and it will always be."

Nate smiled. Seeing him smile like that again made Sophie smile even more. "I am a bastard Sophie, how can you still say that? You deserve so much better."

"No one is going to love me better, you know me like no one does." A tear was suddenly visible in her eye; the raw emotion had reached breaking point. "You know everything about me. Nobody has ever made me feel the way you make me feel. One smile and I'm gone….." The tear grew and she sniffed back a small cry. "You look at me and I go weak at the knees like a silly schoolgirl. You say you're selfish Nate, well so am I. I don't want to go another single day without you. I'm done; I've got no games left. Let's finally be honest with each other." Gently she stroke his hand as their fingers interlaced with each other.

"You have no idea how long I've loved you," His beautiful soft voice told her, and now the tear was lose on her cheek, with many more filling up quickly behind. "I've been secretly in love with you….."

She laughed a little "Not so secretly…"

He laughed in return and now he held her hand tighter. With his free hand he stroked her cheek with his fingertips "Baby steps?"

Finally, he'd said it and had given in. He sat there as vulnerable and as open as she was. Sophie grinned and nodded back at him. "Baby steps, one day at time."

"One day at time," He agreed, and now tears were welling in his own eyes. He was in a state of bliss he thought he would never feel. "What about…..Adam……what are you going to do about him

"I broke up with him. I was hoping that we would talk and well sort things in a way or another." She sighed but refused to let go of Nate's hands. "He understood in a way, and was glad that I was being honest with him. There is nothing stopping us now." She lifted Nate's hand and let the back of his hand caress her cheek.

Smiling, he leaned across the table and brushed his lips to hers. The outcome of the night was better than he ever dared to dream. Though he still had things to deal with and he knew Sophie would be at his side every step of the way. His drinking problem had been in the way of them for too long, but now with Sophie's help he knew that he would be able to beat it; as he had earlier that night in the bar. He would be able to deal with whatever the world threw at him; at them. Sophie returned his kiss and right away she felt complete. Nothing would tear them apart; she would stick with him forever and for always. There was no way that she would leave him. She knew that her relationship with Adam wasn't going to last, even back at the start. She craved to have Nate back in her life with ever fibre of her being. They had waited too long, they both made too many mistakes not to see this through to the very end. And even after all they had been through their feelings for each other had never gone away.

The only man that she had ever loved was now hers. Incredibly and undeniably she also belonged to him; she would give her very soul if Nate were to ask for it. But even so they would take it one step at time. And now Sophie knew without the smallest doubt that she had done the right thing when she decided to take Nate up on his dinner invitation. By following her heart somehow she had made the best decision in her life. There was simply no denying it, not after all that had been said that night, not after finally feeling his lips on hers. They would always have each other and this would work. Their relationship was going to work


End file.
